Surok Magis
|text1=Frail |item2= |text2=Dagon'Hai}} Surok Magis is the head of the Dagon'hai order. He has been currently attempting to gain control of Varrock, a plot that is exposed and thwarted during the What Lies Below quest. Surok is an older wizard, although his power should not be underestimated, as he is capable of using very powerful magic and summoning fearsome and incredibly strong creatures. He has a rather short fuse and quickly gets angry at people. At times, he is overconfident of himself, and when his plans fail anyway, he wants vengeance, like the stereotypical villain. He is a loyal follower of Zamorak. History Succeeding Sin'keth Surok Magis is quite possibly the successor of his father, Sin'keth Magis, who led the Dagon'hai after the discovery of the Tunnel of Chaos and exile from Varrock. Surok eventually returned to the Tunnel of Chaos years later with his followers after almost all knowledge of their organisation had faded. He then turned his attention to the plan that had been foiled years earlier at the discovery of the tunnel which was to create a reincarnation of Zamorak's will. In 169 of the Fifth Age, Surok decided to avenge his father by committing a silent coup d'état and turn King Roald III into his puppet. Attempt at conquest of Misthalin He came to the Varrock Palace library where he met Rat Burgiss, the leader of the Varrock Palace Secret Guard (Surok was unaware of this fact at the time). Rat, aware of the danger Surok posed, had him guarded in the library, making him unable to make his move. He then sent an adventurer to give a letter to Surok, giving him a final warning. Surok read and destroyed the letter, outraged and told the adventurer it was of no importance. Surok claimed that he was working on a special ceremony but needed certain materials for it. He tricked the adventurer into delivering these materials for him. Surok gave the adventurer Sin'keth's diary and a wand and sent them to infuse it with energy at the Chaos altar. After giving the infused wand to Surok, the latter wrote a message for Rat and asked the adventurer to deliver it. A shocked Rat revealed to be a member of the Palace Guard, and that Surok was actually trying to take over Misthalin in order to fulfil the will of his deceased father. The adventurer, switching sides upon realising their mistake, was sent to ask for help from Zaff, another member of the Palace Guard, who provided them with the beacon ring to take down Surok. As the adventurer approached Surok, who was now dressed in Dagon'hai apparel, using the infused wand, took control of King Roald's mind and ordered him to kill the adventurer. The adventurer duelled the possessed king and, when he was on the brink of death, they activated the beacon ring to teleport Zaff to the library. Zaff countered Surok's mind-control spell, disabling his magic and freeing the king from his control. Surok attempted to escape, but Zaff cast Tele Block, imprisoning him in the library. Category:Zamorakians